Noir (EmPC)
This article is about the prince of light from Elemental Pretty Cure!. For the evil organisation with the same name, please go to Noir. Noir is a main character in Elemental Pretty Cure!. Noir is a mythical creature, who appears in legends of Primaire. In the legends, Noir is said to be the prince of light, who was turned to the kingdom of dark and desired to spread the fog of misfortune over the world of harmony. However, it is unknown if Noir really existed or not. After being discovered in episode 23, Noir has been pretty close to Momoko. After spending a day with her, Noir decided to stay with the humans for a while and started attending the girls' school. As a third year middle school student, Noir hides his true identity and calls himself . History Legend In the age of blooming, a little boy was born in the land of light. This was said to hold the eternal powers of light and was destined to be the prince of light, watching over the world of harmony, peace and love. However, as the ages changed, the age of night started and a disaster occurred. The dust of misfortune rose upon the land of light and took the prince out of his room. Ever since then, the young boy has been missing and the land of light has disappeared. Personality When first meeting Noir, he may seem cold and emotionless. However, he is nothing like that. Further more, he's a gentle and nice young person, who tries to understand other people as good as he can. Due to growing up in a different world, with different meanings of value, Noir shows a lack of sympathy towards others or himself. However, Noir is very loyal and tends to think twice before making a decision. On top of that, he's pretty smart and understands complicated things very fast. Noir is also very reliable and helps whenever people ask him to help them. Even though he decided to say in Ayaganaka, he is still very loyal towards Malicious. Appearance Whenever Noir is shown in flash backs, he is shown having black hair and golden eyes. In those flashbacks, Noir was still a little boy in the age of eight. Though legends tell that he usually wore a white cloth, tied around his body with golden laces and ribbons. He actually dressed more like a normal human. He usually wore a white shirt with long sleeves and a frilly collar, a black vest as well as black pants and shoes. Though being the prince of light, Noir was never shown wearing the crown of light. Relationships *'Malicious:' Eversince Malicious found Noir, he has taken care of the young prince. Due to being raised by Malicious, Noir thinks of him like a father type and is really loyal towards him. Even though seeing the Pretty Cures as enemies, Malicious allowed Noir to stay with them after episode 25. This shows that Malicious really trusts Noir. *'Akase Momoko:' Momoko was the girl who first showed Ayaganaka to Noir. As Momoko has promised to return him to where he belongs, she tries to get close to him. Noir, however, is quite confused with her actions, but stays gentle when talking to her. As the story continues, the two seem to get closer. *'Shian Yuna:' Noir's classmate at Ciel Arch Middle School. Yuna was quite surprised of Noir when she first met him. As she was decided to be his 'mentor', she gets to spend a lot time with him. Etymology - Noir is the French word for "black". - Nowa comes from a jinmeiyō kanji which is used in a lot Japanese surnamesThe jinmeiyō kanji are a supplementary list of characters that can legally be used in registered personal names in Japan, despite not being in the official list of "commonly used characters". Source: Wikipedia, combined with meaning "wing", "feather" or "plume". Ruu however, as it is written with hiragana, has no reason. Futhermore, "Nowa Ruu" is just a pun to his actual name as it is similar pronounced as in Japanese. Trivia *Noir is the first villain to have lost his memories. *Noir is the first main villain to be a child; teenager to be exact. **Noir is the third main villain to look like a child after Kujou Hikaru from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Dune from HeartCatch Pretty Cure!. **Noir is the fourth villain overall to be young. The first were Kiriya from Futari wa Pretty Cure, Ira from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and Lock from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Noir is the 13th main character to be royal, preceded by Pollun and Lulun from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Coco and Natts from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Tarte from'' Fresh Pretty Cure!, Shirabe Ako from ''Suite Pretty Cure♪, Royale Candy from Smile Pretty Cure!, Ai-chan, Madoka Aguri, and Regina from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Shirayuki Hime from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Akagi Towa from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. **However, Noir is the seventh royal main character to not have a long given name, preceded by Pollun and Lulun from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Coco and Natts from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Shirabe Ako from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Royale Candy from Smile Pretty Cure!. Ai-chan, Aguri and Regina are not counted as they are literally three of the same person. *Noir shares his name with with Noir from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Elemental Pretty Cure! Category:Elemental Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Villains Category:FairyVillains Category:Antagonist